The present invention relates generally to computer implemented and automatically generated bookmarks.
Every day, millions of users search for information on the web via search engines. Through their interaction with search engines, not only are they able to locate the information they are looking for, but they also provide implicit feedback on the results shown in response to their queries by clicking or not clicking onto the search results.
Nowadays search engines can record query logs that keep various types of information about which documents (e.g., web pages or web sites) users click for which query. Such information can be seen as “soft” relevance feedback for the documents that are clicked as a result of specific queries. This “soft” relevance feedback may be used to generate a score associated with these documents that indicates the relevance of the documents to a particular query. This score may then be used by search engines to provide the most relevant documents in response to queries.
Unfortunately, users may not remember which search queries they have previously submitted. As a result, these users may repeatedly submit the same search queries in order to locate and retrieve documents that they have previously viewed. Accordingly, these repeated searches can yield an unsatisfying and frustrating user experience.
In view of the above, it would be beneficial if improved methods of searching could be implemented.